


The Boy Inside the Man

by todobroki_s



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby!Alec, Cussing, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: While on a mission to save Izzy from a band of rouge Warlocks, Alec is hit by a mysterious spell that results in him losing several years of age. This forces Jace to not only save his sister but care for his Parabati until they can find someone to reverse the spell.





	The Boy Inside the Man

Alec sent a sharp glare over his shoulder as he crouched outside the door. Cautiously, he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and reloaded the bow. Jace was crouched beside him, seraph blades ignited and awaiting action. Hours prior, Izzy had been kidnapped by a band of rouge Warlocks. 

 

"You rush them from the right, I'll take the left. While you distract them, I'll get Izzy. Then we make a break for it." Alec whispered.

 

"Alright, Parabati." Jace agreed, spinning the blades in anticipation. 

 

Alec couldn't help the growing uncertainty in his stomach. It was if a bottomless pit had just developed inside of him, prickling his skin with goose-bumps and sending him on edge. His eyes seemed wide open as Jace rushed through the door, just as they had planned. Alec followed alongside him carefully. To his right, a Warlock came charging over. The blue flames danced around the charged air around his fingertips. Alec wasted no time in launching the arrow. He was faintly aware of Jace slashing through warlocks off to the side. Alec had to remind himself that they weren't like Magnus; warlocks  _could_ go bad, but never Magnus. Even then, it didn't feel right, but they did kidnap his sister- that was inexcusable. As soon as the population of angry warlocks died down, Alec snuck around the side of a large crate. His eyes scanned through the darkness for any sign of Izzy. He distantly heard grunts. His feet carried him through a maze of crates and other inconvenient items before he was staring at a small cell. From the inside, he could make out Izzy knocking the shit out of a warlock. She'd kicked him just right, sending him to the ground with another grunt. She laughed, taking the keys from his curled up hands, and unlocking the door.

 

"Hermano!" she cheered in a hushed tone. 

 

Alec forgot everything for a second, running to Izzy and wrapping his arms around her.

  
"Are you alright?" he questioned.

 

"I'm fine, are you okay? Where is Jace?" Izzy continued. 

 

"Jace is holding them off while I came to find you. It seems like you didn't need much help though." Alec added with a chuckle.

 

Izzy smirked contently, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. 

 

"Let's get out of here." she suggested. 

 

Just as they turned, Alec caught sight of the warlock raising his hands. The flames shot forward before he had time the react. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He flew through the air until his back hit roughly against a crate. Izzy lept into action, taking the warlock down on her own accords. Alec howled in pain. It was as if someone had reached through his back and grabbed his heart, squeezing it with the intention to kill. He let out an uncharacteristic, blood-curdling, scream that danced off the damp walls of the structure. He was vaguely aware of Jace appearing in front of him, horror etched onto his normally calm features. In the background, he witnessed a blurry-looking Izzy cover her mouth with her hand. 

 

"Al-ec.... ALE-..........ALEC!" someone shouted, through it sounded like everything was underwater.

 

"Shh, everything's okay. I've got you." Jace assured him as he gently wrapped an arm around Alec's back. 

 

The black-haired boy shrieked in pain as another hand came behind his knees. Somewhere in his muddled mind, he was aware that His face was resting against Jace's chest. When had Jace become so tall? Alec was easily three inches taller than his blonde brother. Everything was still immensely blurry, but he could at least make out words now.

 

Izzy had come walking over, putting her hand on Jace's shoulder as she stared at Alec.

 

"His back doesn't appear to be broken, but it will be badly bruised. Izzy, it had to be a spell.  _This_ doesn't just happen!" Jace muttered in response.

 

Alec was freezing cold, or maybe burning hot, he wasn't sure- but his muscles were tense and trembling. Jace shifted him until he was sitting upright in his grip. Blackness crept at the corner of his vision, plunging him into a tunnel-like view. 

 

"I've got you, Alec." Jace whispered, placing a hand on the back of Alec's head to force him back against Jace's chest. 

 

Alec was too tired to protest. Instead, allowing himself to be held.

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy and Jace shared a look of terror for a long moment, alternating their stares between each other and Alec. Jace gently stroked Alec's baby soft hair. His Parabati could be no older than two. Alec had shrunk back into the boy of a toddler. Through their Parabati bond, Jace could feel Alec's pain and frightfulness. He wasn't exactly certain what he was supposed to do. A few moments earlier, Alec was an adult. Now, he was a toddler. Certainly, Alec would oppose such treatment- being held as he was- but Jace's actions seemed to give rest to his uneasy mind. There was still a flicked or fear through their bond and Jace fully intended to stomp it out. He shifted Alec once more, pulling the baby against his chest and trapping him in a warm embrace. Alec seemed to settle further once his ear laid over Jace's heart, able to hear it pounding away beneath the layers of clothing. Jace and Izzy had the same thought:  _What the hell are we going to do?_


End file.
